Confused
by Lolita Hatake
Summary: A girl and her best friend are dragged into Naruto's world. But when she meets Gaara, she falls hopelessly in love... does Gaara feel the same way? Rated M for language and explict scenes. Sorry it took so long... I had exams!
1. A frosty morning

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter One: Frosty Morning_

O0o0O0o0O

The frost hung from the trees, sparkling in the morning light. The ground was covered in a light layer of snow; but was nearly all gone due to people walking by and salt being sprinkled by the janitor at Hazelnut School. To some, the snow was beautiful weather; a blessing, meaning snowball fights, hot chocolate and pink faces. However, to Miss Beckett's PE class, the snow meant doing netball in the freezing cold, which nobody enjoyed. Least of all me and Teri, the slowest runners; we hated PE even when it was warm, so in the cold it was torture.

'They cannot be _serious._'

'You've said that _five fucking times _already.'

'Yes, and I mean it. They _can't _be. Who in their right mind does netball in the snow?'

'PE teachers.'

'Well, yes, but PE teachers are naturally insane. But what about _us?'_

My best friend gave me an _oh-come-on_ look and muffled a giggle; I was doing my pouty face, and that was enough to make anyone laugh. The two of us were like sisters; Teri had black, layered hair that reached her shoulders, and I had brown hair that was long and wavy. Both of us had brown eyes, and both had an undying love for anime; and we were near-inseparable.

'Girls!' Miss Beckett exclaimed from across the playground, looking cross. We realised that the rest of the class was running around the playground, their faces frozen with the effort. We jumped into action immediately; Miss Beckett was famous for her after-school detentions which were worse than her PE lessons themselves. Following suit of the rest of the class, we joined the back of the group, feeling the cold more than ever. When we eventually screeched to a halt, I was shaking with cold and Teri kneeled over and clutched her heels, panting in clouds of white frozen air.

Miss Beckett then split us all into groups for small games of netball, typically separating me and Teri into different groups, but I was hardly concentrating. I could hear the teacher but was not taking anything she said; my mind was far away, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It wasn't much, but it helped with the cold. When we were dismissed to go and play the netball games, I quickly put on my light-blue bib and went into a corner, as far away as I could from the damned teacher and the game. I didn't dare sit down; the ground was too cold anyway. I just stood, shivering slightly, with an unfocused look on my face. I went through the episode of Naruto I'd watched last night in my head; it had been the one where Gaara faced Lee in the preliminary round of the Chunin exams.

Images flashed through my head – Gaara standing in the middle of a puddle of sand, looking bored; Lee taking off his leg weights and exploding the stadium; Lee kicking Gaara's head down; Gai-Sensei stopping Gaara from killing Lee, and Gaara not understanding, and –

A loud whistle bought me back to earth. I shook my head and glanced over to the teacher, and sighed in relief when I saw her shouting at another girl for wearing her bib wrong. Miss Beckett turned, done shouting, and I assumed a crouching, defensive position, and the teacher passed on by. Once she'd gone, I relaxed again. Hoping she hadn't noticed the fact that I wasn't defending. Still, teachers were stupid. I hated them. I hated school. I hated the human world. I'd give anything – even my _life – _if it meant I could join the anime world. Or at least, Naruto world.

A sudden breeze made the freezing cold overwhelm me again; but this time, it was so bad I could barely breathe. My whole body seized up, and I couldn't move; but I was shaking violently. The breeze got stronger, and picked up snow with it; and within seconds, I was surrounded by white. I twisted my head from side to side, looking for someone, _anyone, _but I couldn't see anything. I tried crying out for help, but I still couldn't move. I closed my eyes, replacing the white for black, and started to fall…

Strong hands gripped my arms, holding me up; arms I didn't recognise. Strong ones like an adult male's hands. But who?

I felt my consciousness slipping away, and the black darkness pulling her in, and I surrendered.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan: **YAH! My first Fanfiction! The rest will be on the way soon!

**Tassi-Chan: **...

**Rock-Lee: **Where do I and Gai-Sensei come in?

**Lo-Chan: **... Um... Please review people! And NICELY or I will be upset!


	2. A frosty morning in a different world

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter Two: A frosty morning in a different world_

O0o0O0o0O

I opened my eyes and saw one black eye staring anxiously back. I blinked, and saw the eye was attached to a face; a face that was mostly covered in navy-blue material. The other eye was covered with a headband with the Leaf insignia on it; and a mop of spiky white gravity-defying hair stuck up sideways from the top of the person's head.

This time, my brain comprehended something else; something impossible; something I had wanted for such a long time. I blinked again, hard, and realised that it was true; the person in front of me was not none other than Kakashi-sensei. He wasn't 2D, but neither did he look like a human person. It was sort of a mixture; their was no doubt that he _was _Kakashi-sensei, not a cosplayer; but it wasn't like a dream, where he was a cartoon. He was there, in the flesh, but not the dull ordinary colours: all the colours here were bright, and colourful, and nearly 2D.

I was in Naruto's world.

The overwhelming thought overtook my brain and I froze for a minute, unsure whether to scream in joy or ask one of the one thousand questions buzzing around my brain.

'So, you've finally woken up,' said Kakashi-sensei. His voice made everything seem even more real and even more _unreal _at the same time. It was rather confusing.

'Your friend over there woke up half an hour ago. Temari went to show her around the Village.'

I decided to ask a question. This was too much.

'How did I get here?'

'Listen, we really don't know much. So don't ask us loads of questions. I was just at the gates when I saw you and your friend appear out of thin air, but you were collapsing, so I had to carry you both to the hospital. We figured that you were from the human world due to your clothes and no headband. That's about it.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Well… as I said, we really don't know much, but we must assume you'll be staying here a while,' said Kakashi-sensei, 'so we'll get you kitted out in the normal ninja gear and start your training. Get you used to the Konoha way of life for a bit.'

I didn't respond. I was too busy being shocked.

I'd gotten the wish I'd wanted for such a long time. But was it real? Or a dream? If it _was _a dream, I never wanted to wake up. If I did wake up, I'd scream. And cry. And probably be in a depressed mood for the next six years.

But it seemed so _real. _And it seemed highly unlikely I would just fall asleep in the middle of a P.E. lesson, no matter how boring it was.

However, I just couldn't get my head around it. I had really gone to the Naruto world…?

'YES!' I yelled, jumping up from my hospital bed and punching the air, making a startled Kakashi nearly topple off his chair.

'Well… I can see you're eager. If you're ready, then there's your outfit over there, on that chair. Once you're ready, Kankuro's outside. He'll show you around.'

'Okay.'

The moment he left I punched the air again, overwhelmed with emotions. I was so incredibly happy; excited and hypered up. I spent a couple of minutes calming down, then went over to the clothes, but on the way, glimpsed myself in the mirror that was on the opposite wall. I froze, and went back to the mirror, unable to believe what I was seeing.

The girl staring back at me from the mirror had teal-green hair, shiny and straight, with bangs on either side of her pale face. Her eyes were dark black and very deep.

I stared at my reflection for a bit, amazed and shocked. This was _me? _I could feel myself becoming awed… not hyper-happy, like when I realised I was in Konoha…

A knock on the door brought me back down to earth. 'Hurry _up,' _said Kankuro impatiently.

Quickly, I grabbed the clothes off the chair and got dressed. The clothes where a green high-neck jumper with long sleeves (reminding me of Gai-sensei's and Rock-Lee's green jumpsuits), black shorts, black shoes, and a black Leaf-village headband, which I wrapped around my waist.

Then I glanced at myself in the mirror again, patting my hair down a little, then ran out of the room, nearly crashing into Kankuro. I looked at him, measuring my height mentally; I was pretty short next to him – my forehead only reached his nose. But then again, Kankuro _was _pretty tall, I guess – according to the Naruto Anime, Naruto himself seemed short next to him. And Gaara.

'Finally. Took your time,' said Kankuro, but he didn't sound angry.

'Sorry,' I said apologetically.

'Never mind. Come on, let's go.'

Kankuro then took me on a tour of the village. It was quite funny actually; as I already knew the village, I would be able to name where we were going next before Kankuro said it himself. The look of shock and surprise on his face the first time was hilarious, but then he got used to it; merely acknowledging the fact that I knew the village well. It made things easier, and it meant we skipped the boring parts of the village, instead giving the Fifth Hokage's office a visit, visiting the famous Ramen shop (but Kankuro refused to let us go in), and visiting the school. Then, as we were headed back to underneath the Stone Hokage's Heads carved on the side of the cliff (which was our meeting point), I glimpsed Gaara.

I was seeing Gaara of the Sand in person for the first time in my life.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan:** I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!

**Tassi-Chan:** Yeah, two. _Other _stories have, like, 30.

**Lo-Chan:** Who cares? I'm so happy I actually _got _reviews! Please review more!

**Kankuro:** I'm not _that _tall, you know.

**Lo-Chan: **...


	3. Gaara of the Sand

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter Three: Gaara of the Sand_

O0o0O0o0O

I was seeing Gaara of the Sand in person for the first time in my life.

I was awestruck when I saw him. He was sitting on a roof, silently doing nothing. His maroon hair was slightly longer than in the anime, and was gently blowing in a breeze across his pale face. His mouth was set firmly, his thickly outlined green eyes slightly narrowed as they stared into the distance, contemplating something. His arms were draped over his knees, and he was wearing his red robe over his black three-quarter-lengths and t-shirt. His gourd hung from his back, and he was illuminated slightly in the mild autumn sunlight. I felt overwhelmed, and slightly weak in the knees.

Then he turned and for one-tenth of a second, our eyes met. That one-tenth of the second was all it took.

Firstly, I felt slight fear, at this amazing person with inhuman strength of a monster. Then the fear was replaced with awe at how beautiful he was. But above all of that, I felt overwhelming love for him. The weakness in my knees grew stronger, and my legs buckled. I grabbed Kankuro's arm to steady myself.

'You OK? Oh, there's Gaara. Yes, he is a bit scary,' said Kankuro, misunderstanding, 'but we really should go inside. It feels like it's going to rain – and according to those clouds, it _is _going to rain. So let's go.'

We ran quickly to go and meet with Teri and Temari. When we reached the end of the street, I turned and looked back at Gaara.

He was gone.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan: **Please review.

**Gaara-Kun: **...


	4. Gaara's Cloak

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter Four: Gaara's Cloak_

O0o0O0o0O

I hugged Teri-Chan happily as we reached the meeting point. She looked just as different as I did – her usually straggly black hair was now thick and glossy, and reached nearly to her waist. She was wearing a black top, similar to mine, and shorts similar to mine, only hers were jean shorts. Her eyes had changed – now they were red, but not Sharingan eyes – she looked like Kurenai-Sensei's daughter. I laughed at this thought.

'What?' she asked her expression of confusion all too familiar – I'd seen that look so many times.

'I was just thinking how you look like Kurenai-Sensei's daughter,' I replied, still giggling.

'Oh, yeah,' she said, giggling a little as well.

I turned to Temari and grinned at her. She was just a little shorter than Kankuro, but I was still shorter than her. I was keeping my fingers crossed that I wouldn't be _that _short next to all of the other ninjas in Konoha – if I was, I'd be depressed.

'Hi, Temari!' I said, remembering my friend Becca which adored Temari – she was like her idol.

My friends.

I ignored that thought, tossing it aside. I wasn't to make myself regret _anything. _

And I didn't.

Suddenly, I shivered. Blinking, I realised it was cold – the weather here wasn't much different from back in the real world's. I hadn't noticed it earlier – either because we had been moving from place to place quickly, or because of Kankuro's body heat, or maybe both. Now, though, the cold had come back, full force.

Kankuro didn't miss the slight movement, and he groaned.

'Trust Sakura to pick clothes that are unsuitable for this weather,' he sighed. Turning to Temari, he snatched her bag off her shoulder.

'Hey!' she said, surprised, but Kankuro was already rummaging through it. 'Aha!' he said, pulling out a teal-green full-length cloak that was a little faded. Tossing it to me, he said, 'Here. Try this on for size.'

I flipped the material over my shoulders, surprised and pleased to see that it fit me well, and that it was very warm. It had a distinct smell, of lilies, maybe. It was a nice smell, and I had an urge to pull the soft cloth to my face and inhale the beautiful scent, but one of my instincts was stopping me.

'You like it? It's one of Gaara's old cloaks,' said Temari, putting and accent on the _r _like she always did.

I now realised that instinct had done the right thing. I went pink just imagining what could have happened if I had followed my urge rather than instinct. Embarrassing.

But I suddenly thought of something else – something Kankuro had said. _'Trust Sakura to pick clothes that are unsuitable for this weather,'_ he had said. But how could have Sakura picked us clothes when they didn't even know we were coming?

I also remembered when Kakashi was talking to me in the hospital. What was it he had said? _'Listen, we really don't know much. So don't ask us loads of questions.' _But he'd said it hurriedly, as though he wanted to skip the subject.

There was something about all of this that was mysterious. I was decided to find out what the heck was going on. But subtly – I didn't want to embarrass myself again if it turned out to be nothing; which it probably was.

But then I got distracted as Teri-Chan shivered. 'Hey – you're frozen!' I said, clutching her hand. Kankuro blinked then searched through Temari's bag again.

'There's nothing there,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Give that here!' said Temari crossly, grabbing her bag out of Kankuro's hands and going through it herself. When she looked up again, she looked a little shame-faced.

'He's right,' she admitted, pink in the face, 'but don't worry. We'll get you something to wear. Come on,' she said, her voice a little stronger. Linking arms with Teri-Chan, she turned to Kankuro.

'Take Lela to the school. Tell them we'll be a little late. We'll catch up in a bit.'

'OK.'

Then Temari and Teri left, in the direction of the shops, Temari still clinging to Teri's arm. I turned to Kankuro, a questioning look on my face.

'Why are we going to the school?'

'That's the meeting place – the _second _meeting place,' he amended quickly, 'where we're supposed to meet with the others.'

'Who are the 'others'?'

'Basically, some of the other leaf ninja. Some are Genin and some are Chunin.'

'More specifically?'

'You'll _see!' _said Kankuro, his voice full of annoyance. I shut up immediately and followed him.

We retraced our steps. On the way there, I kept rubbing the material of the cloak against my hand; I was awed by it. I couldn't believe that Gaara had actually worn this. _God, _I thought to myself, _I sound like a stupid fan-girl or something._

Quickly, we reached the school groundsand entered the school building. It was exactly the same as I remembered; glancing into the dark shadows near the trees, I could see the swing where I'd seen Naruto sitting so many times. The school itself was pretty ordinary on the inside, but very quiet. No-body was there; the silence was a little unnerving. The air smelled musty and it was dark, with only a little light filtering in through the closed windows.

I was about to question Kankuro if he was sure when he quickly began to march down the corridor. I followed him, my (actually Gaara's) cloak flying out behind me. He turned right sharply, walking fast, and I had to hurry up to keep up with him. Then he stopped abruptly outside one of the white wooden-framed doors. He slid it open and went inside, me close behind.

Inside, I nearly turned and walked back out again – it looked like _every single ninja _from the Naruto series was there. I already knew every single one of their names, what their special abilities were and more.

I felt awed.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan: **Yes!!! Please review people!!! I have already had 3 people reviewed!!! Special thanks to:

-Killerwing x Gaara  
-kitsunkuruoshii  
-ninja-alchemist47

**Lo-Chan: **Thank you guys for being the first to review!!! I love you!!!


	5. New Friends

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter Five: New Friends_

O0o0O0o0O

I looked around, wide-eyed in shock. Everybody in the room was staring at me. I didn't know where to look.

'Hey!' said Ino loudly from the back, waving her arm and narrowly missing Shikamaru's head. He groaned and ducked.

I nervously followed Kankuro and sat on a chair next to him, same as everybody else. Everyone was still staring.

Thankfully Kakashi-Sensei cleared his throat and every turned to him.

'Well, as you all know, we've got two newcomers here in Konoha. This-'he pointed at me – 'is Lela. She's from the real world.'

The staring was starting to get on my nerves.

'And – hold on, where are Temari and Teri?' said Kakashi, frowning.

'They're coming in a bit. Teri was cold-' Kankuro gave Sakura a meaningful glance –'so they went to get her some warmer clothes.'

'Oh, ok. Fair enough.'

'Let's introduce ourselves!' said Gai-Sensei loudly, jumping up from his seat and grinning manically, getting a groan from Kakashi-Sensei.

'I'm Gai-Sensei, and my team is Neji, Rock-Lee and Tenten!' he said, pointing to them each in turn, ignoring Kakashi-Sensei altogether. When he pointed at them, Neji rolled his eyes, Lee grinned and did the thumbs-up and Tenten waved brightly.

'I know,' I said, smiling as well, 'I already know all of you.'

Laughing internally at Gai-Sensei's face, I pointed to all in turn and named them. 'Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino,' I said, all in one breath, still laughing in my mind at all of their _faces_. It was hilarious.

'You forgot Gaara,' pointed out Kakashi-Sensei, still looking bored.

'But Gaara's not here,' I said, pointing out the obvious.

'Oh… where is he?'

'We saw him on a roof on the way here,' said Kankuro, shrugging, 'maybe he's coming later.'

'Ok. Well, anyways – oh, crap,' said Kakashi-Sensei, glancing out of the window.

'What?' asked Gai-Sensei, looking outside, 'What is it? Where? Who?'

'It's night-time. And I was going to explain to them when they were going to start their training and everything. Oh well, I guess it can wait until tomorrow.'

'Oh, right.'

'Well, we're going to need to give you a place to sleep,' said Kakashi-Sensei, turning to me. 'Hinata, if you wouldn't mind, show her to the allocated sleeping place for the newcomers…?'

'S-sure,' said Hinata shyly. I smiled at her; I realised I was just a little bit taller than her, but not _too _much taller…

_Ugh! _I thought. _What __is __it with me and heights? Who cares, anyhow? Shut up, brain._

I linked arms with Hinata, waved goodbye to everybody, and followed her out of the building. She took me down the street and turned into the main road. As we passed Ichu-Raku Ramen, she attempted to make conversation.

'S-so… d-do you l-like Konoh-ha?'

'Yeah, it's really great. Every-body here is really nice to me.'

'O-oh… that's g-good.'

Silence reigned for a little while. Then I decided to ask her a question.

'Hinata… you like Naruto, don't you?'

Her face blushed – it was visible, even in this darkness. She kept silent.

'Hinata?'

'W-w-well, u-um…' she whispered her stutter worse due to nerves. Her hands were shaking visibly; she looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

'U-um… y-yes,' she breathed, so quietly I had to strain to hear her.

I kept quiet after that. I didn't want to cause the girl anymore unnecessary pain.

She looked relived when the hotel finally came into view. We went inside and Hinata handed the bored-looking blonde receptionist a piece of paper. The lady put down her nail file for a second and glanced at the paper, then picked up a key between two perfectly manicured nails and dropped it on the counter.

'Room 16,' she said in a monotone, chewing her gum and picking up the nail file again.

'B-bye,' said Hinata, talking to her feet, then hurried out of the hotel quickly, not glancing back. I sighed. The girl was never going to end up with Naruto by herself – that was impossible. I'd never seen anybody so nervous or shy. She'd need help. I'd have to mention that to Sakura at some point – she was the only girl that Naruto would actually listen to.

I climbed the stairs, my feet weary and tired out. I opened my room's door and went in, my head buzzing with the day's events.

The room was spacious; the walls painted a pale creamy colour, with bed sheets to match. The bed was a double, and had a large wardrobe on its right, as well as two matching bedside tables with similar lamps on each one. The lamps were on, casting the room in a white, warm glow. A door was on the left of the bed; when I opened it, I found a clean-looking white bathroom. The carpet matched the walls, and was soft underfoot. Above the head-board of the bed, a large window took up most of the wall; it was enormous, and gave a wonderful view of the forests that surrounded Konoha. I opened the windows, to let a bit of air in; it was a bit stuffy.

Then, I got dressed in a white nightdress I found in the wardrobe. It was a bit _too _feminine, with plenty of lace, and far too revealing for my taste; but I had no choice. I hadn't exactly had time to pack before coming to Konoha.

I brushed my teeth, too full of the day's excitement to feel like eating. I didn't feel like sleeping yet, either; I knew I would just stay awake for ages if I got into the bed now.

Bored, I started messing around; I spent ages rolling on (and occasionally falling off) the bed, attempting to do handstands against the wall, doing forward (and accidentally some backward) rolls on the floor. After ages of the random acrobatics, I got up and brushed myself down. I still didn't feel like sleeping. I had run off some of the energy, I so I didn't feel so wound up, but I still felt as though I wouldn't get to sleep yet if I got into bed.

But what to do?

I stood in the middle of the room, unable to think of anything. I turned to the chest of drawers that was directly opposite the window and right next to the door; it had a clock on it. It said 12:02. I smoothed down my hair with my hands, wondering what to do next.

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I twisted round and screamed.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan: **Yes, yes, I know. I changed this chapter. And the summary of the story. _Again. _Its mainly because I had exams for ages (and I still have more exams next week D) but anyway, the orginal plot would just take too long to write out, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting in torture for the next chapter. So I shortened it alot, and re-writ it out. Don't worry, the next chapter is the last. Oh, and I also shortened it because I have, like, a million other ideas for stories, and I'm never gunna get to write any of them if I'm stuck on this one.

**Tassi-Chan: **You _promised _there would be a part with me and Neji in it!

**Lo-Chan: **I'LL WRITE YOU YOUR OWN STORY!!! But there ain't space in this one!


	6. A Long Night

O0o0O0o0O

_Confused_

O0o0O0o0O

_Chapter Six: A Long Night_

O0o0O0o0O

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I twisted round and screamed.

'Gaara!' I gasped, my eyes widening at seeing the god-like person centimetres from my face.

His eyes were a turquoise-green colour, and so vey, very deep; his breath smelled of honey and lilac, like his cloak. His face was smooth, perfect, and flawless; his maroon hair falling into his darkly outlined eyes. I nearly fainted.

'W-what are you doing here?' I stuttered, feeling shocked. A tiny portion of my brain that still remained intact reminded me that I sounded very much like Hinata now, but I was too preoccupied to listen to that part of my brain.

'I… I came here to tell you something,' he said, his voice hoarse. His arm slid around my waist, and the other around my head, stroking my hair gently.

'Wha-?' I gasped, trying to pull myself together. What was going on?

'Teri told me that you love me,' murmured Gaara into my neck, and I blushed.

I assumed that Temari and Teri-Chan must have bumped into Gaara. Teri was the only one who knew I loved Gaara; back in the real world, I had been a Gaara fan, and she a Neji fan. Back then, it had just been a fantasy, a dream; but now…

Gaara's lips ran up my neck and I shivered at his cold touch.

'W-what are you doing?' I managed to say, still in shock.

He pulled back, his hands still around me.

'Don't you love me?' he asked, his eyes growing sad.

'Yes… but… y-you d-don't love m-me,' I stuttered quietly, stating it. It was a fact, not a question.

He laughed quietly and leaned. I felt myself going weak again.

'Yes I do,' he whispered into my ear, 'and I want you. Please.'

'Ok,' I whispered back, my hands winding around his neck, convinced this was a dream. I must have fallen asleep during doing the acrobatics; Gaara would never love someone like _me. _

His lips found mine; they moved gently against mine as his arm gripped my legs behind my knees; then, in one fluid motion, he brought his arm up, knocking me down. For a second I was falling then his strong arms caught me, and his lips found mine again. He took me to the bed, but I wasn't concentrating on that; my mind was completely occupied as I surrendered to him. His lips were warm and soft; I was in heaven.

He placed me down, and he broke the kiss, and we both gasped for air. I shook my head then wound my arms around his waist, closing my eyes and inhaling his overwhelming scent.

He climbed onto the bed next to me then got onto all fours above me. I looked into his eyes, and saw a moment of hesitation in them.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked, his voice sad again; it was hoarse, like in the anime, yet different somehow; I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Of course. I love you Gaara; more than my own life. Why would I not be sure?' I said, my hand resting on the side of his face.

'Yes, but… I've never done this before,' he admitted, looking down.

'Neither have I,' starting to feel impatient. I wanted Gaara; I wanted him now. Why was he delaying?

He looked at my face again.

'Ok,' he said his face lightening.

He leaned down and kissed me; but this kiss was faster, urgent, and more passionate.

My hand moved down from his face to his chest, and grabbed his black t-shirt. I had been focusing too much on his face that I hadn't noticed his body; he wasn't wearing his gourd, and had removed his red cloak. He was now wearing only a black t-shirt and black 3-quarter-length trousers. I yanked the dark material up and he stopped kissing me for a moment to take off his top, revealing a perfect, smooth chest that was muscled, despite how skinny he seemed in the anime. My hands then moved down and pulled the trousers off his legs, which were just as smooth as his chest. He smiled softly then pulled my night-dress off me; I helped him, my clumsy hands making the process take even longer.

Once it was finally off, I threw that to join Gaara's clothes on the floor. His hands ran down the side of my chest then stomach, and I shivered at his cold touch. My mouth was dry; but it was not an uncomfortable feeling.

His legs were still either side of me, but now his hand moved down to my legs, and pulled them apart, putting himself between them. My hands gripped his hair and he dropped himself down; I gasped, winded. His hands were in my hair, and his lips kissed mine again; now it was even more urgent, his breathing ragged.

I hooked my fingers into the edges of his pants and pulled them down and closed my eyes. Suddenly, his hands were on mine, pulling his pants back up. I opened my eyes, confused.

'Why are you closing your eyes? Do I… disgust you?' he asked, sounding hurt.

'No… it's just… I've never seen a… um, well, you know, before,' I said, blushing deeply.

He looked worried. 'Would you prefer not to?'

'No, no… don't worry, I was just a little scared before. Please, Gaara,' I said firmly, struggling against his hands to pull his pants down. He let go, and they slid down easily. I gasped at what I saw, and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. Gaara threw them to the floor.

Quickly, I removed my underwear and they joined the growing pile on the floor. Now I was really impatient.

He smiled at me gently, and then his hands gently caressed my body. I nodded at him once, and as gently as he could, Gaara pushed himself inside of me. I bit my tongue hard so I wouldn't scream, but I couldn't quite stop a groan emitting from my lips. Gaara froze then shook his head.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes,' I breathed.

Slowly, he began to move. At first, it was agonising pain, but I got used to it; and Gaara began to go faster, thrusting in and out. Our breathing was ragged, and his hands caressed my breasts; my hands grabbed his back; he gasped when my nails dug in to his skin.

Suddenly, I reached my climax; seconds later, he reached his as well. Gasping, he pulled himself out and flopped down next to me.

'Well, that was quite something, wasn't it?' he said to me, stroking my hair.

'Yes,' I said, feeling put of breath but amazed. 'That was… the best experience of my life.'

'Mine, too,' he agreed.

I was blissfully in heaven. This couldn't be a dream; it was far too sensational, far too amazing; my imagination could never come up with something like this.

Still, I was glad. As Gaara pulled the covers up and over us, and switched off the lights and lay down next to me, his arm draped over me, I felt that I never wanted to leave him. No; I loved him too much. Far too much.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about how lucky I was to have been brought into this incredible world, that no-body believed to be real except me and Teri-Chan.

O0o0O0o0O

* * *

**Lo-Chan: **Yes!!! At last, I is done!!! Enjoy! Please review... and nicely or I will eat your socks!

**Tassi-Chan: **... Eat your socks...?

**Lo-Chan: **Yes.

**Tassi-Chan: **You are so weird. And a pervert... why are you writing this story?

**Lo-Chan: **... actually, 3/4 of this chapter was written by - actually, I can't tell you, they'll kill me. But they really wanted to write this chapter for me.

**Tassi-Chan: **Who?

**Lo-Chan: **Sorry, can't tell you!!! Bye guys!!! Keep watching; I'm gunna write more stories!!!


End file.
